


Forsaken Vengeance

by TheGamingAuthor



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamingAuthor/pseuds/TheGamingAuthor
Summary: The line between Light and Dark is so very thin, and for the four years since his first resurrection in the Old Russian Cosmodrome, Zaren Morris has been utterly certain of which side he stood on. But when Cayde-6 is murdered trying to contain a prison break in the Awoken's infamous Prison of Elders, Zaren feels an old grudge erupt into a new hatred, and finds himself caring less and less about how thin that line really is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Forsaken Vengeance

Even though he didn’t _technically_ have ribs or lungs anymore, Cayde-6 couldn’t help but groan and cough as though they had been at least cracked and bruised by the force of the blow that had knocked him through the concrete wall.

It was almost funny in a way. Funny enough that he managed to laugh in spite of the crushing pain in his chest, only to trigger another coughing fit. How many times had Sundance popped up in the middle of a firefight to heal his wounds? Thousands? Tens of thousands? So many battles fought against so many enemies and now, _now_ was the time where one of them wised up enough to shoot down the source of his immortality?

Ah well, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Another burst of coughing sent staccato shots of pain through his chest as the Hunter Vanguard tried to crawl into something even resembling an upright position, but some gear or servo cracked in his shoulder and he collapsed again.

At that same moment, a shadow drifted over him in the pale purple glow of the Prison of Elders’ emergency lighting, and Cayde looked up to see a dark figure circle around him. A tattered cloak and hood concealed their face and as their circling continued, the chamber’s hazy illumination revealed an equally worn suit of scouting leathers patched with scratched and twisted plates of armor over the chest and shoulders. Whatever their identity, they were clearly another escaped prisoner and that wasn’t exactly the development Cayde would’ve hoped for in this situation.

“Well, this… this is awkward,” he wheezed. “I… Y-You got a gun I can borrow?”

He waved the figure over as another bout of coughing came over him, but the figure remained where they were, staring down at him with eyes that glowed yellow beneath their hood.

“No,” they said slowly, a gesture of their hand revealing Cayde’s own hand cannon held in it. “But I do have a bullet, With your name on it.”

The words were soft, even gentle, and laced with a vindictive poison that made Cayde roll his mechanical eyes as growled through his pain. He knew that voice. And he _hated_ the puffed up, self-important Awoken that it belonged to.

“Any second now," Cayde hissed as he pushed himself up onto his elbow to face him, "my partner is gonna roll in here and kill… Every. Last. One of you. And _you_ , my man…”

Another coughing fit battered him back onto the studded metal floor as the figure stepped toward him, unhurried and unbothered by the Hunter’s threats.

“Shh, shh, shh, shh,” the Awoken was almost crooning as he raised his stolen firearm, caressing it with a mocking affection. “This is going to hurt. A lot.”

His arm drifted with an almost lazy grace as he leveled the weapon at Cayde’s chest and while his face was shrouded in the shadow of his hood, his eyes were wide with malicious triumph.

“Any last words?” the Awoken sneered.

Coughing and chuckling in equal measure, Cayde managed to get his right arm back underneath him and with a final, spiteful shove of his will, forced himself up into sitting. And even though the plating, servos, and wires that made up the left half of his robotic face had been smashed in, the Exo’s own savage grin was impossible to mistake as he met the Awoken’s eyes with his own.

“How’s your sister?”

Prince Uldren Sov’s eyes twitched just once before he rolled them closed with a heavy sigh.

And pulled the trigger.


End file.
